


A Good Night's Sleep

by oldmoviebuff



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, It's their first time so don't expect full blown ass play, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Pennywise, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Swearing, The Losers Club, brief angst, but briefly - Freeform, eddie is having none of it, lots of swearing, richie is a smart mouth, the night before they kill that fucking clown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmoviebuff/pseuds/oldmoviebuff
Summary: Tomorrow they face The Clown. But with that in mind, how do they expect to sleep the night before?





	A Good Night's Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm doing something a little squiggly with the timeline and basically giving them a night between Richie killing Bowers in the Library, and them going to the Neibolt House in the morning.

‘Some good night’s sleep this is gonna be.’ Richie thought to himself. He sighed as he flipped his pillow over for the eightieth time in a row and kicked the covers back off his legs.

No one else seemed to find it as absurd as Richie did when Bev suggested they all get a ‘good night’s sleep’ before they took on their arch-nemesis, the Evil Fuckin’ Clown. Like ANY of them were going to be able to sleep tonight.

-

“No, yeah, we’re all probably gonna die tomorrow. Might as well face this ancient evil deity with the recommended 8 hours. That’ll give us the edge.”

“Beep. Beep. Richie.” Bill mumbled under his breath as he rubbed his eyes. “I know it sucks, but what else are we going to do? I can barely see straight, and I’m sure the rest of us are just as exhausted.”

The rest of the group nodded in agreement as Mike made to stand. “I’ll come by in the morning, then.”

“Oh, will you bring donuts? I’d like to meet my end with some Boston crème’s in my stomach.”

“Shut the fuck UP, Richie!”

Richie, and the rest of the Losers for that matter, turned to face Eddie after his sudden outburst. It was the first he’d spoken since they brought him home from the ER.

“Just….shut the fuck up…” He grumbled as he stood up and quickly made his way upstairs, not making eye contact with anyone as he did so.

-

Richie was about to turn his pillow over for the eighty-first time and pull the covers back onto his legs, when he heard a tentative knock at his door. Without his glasses on, Richie couldn’t read the positively _ancient _clock on his nightstand, but he was damn sure it wasn’t morning yet. He had to have been tossing and turning for hours. He couldn’t get the empty, haunted look on Eddie’s bandaged face out of his head. But there was no way it could be past 2am.

A second, more urgent, knock finally pulled him out of bed.

“You guys decide to sneak up on him while he’s asleep?” Richie coughed out as he stood and fumbled his way to the door.

“Just open the door, Asshole!” He heard Eddie’s distinctive snark seep through the wood.

Richie tried to compose himself as he popped off the lock and began to open the door. Before he even pulled at the handle, he was pushed aside as Eddie forced his way in.

“Something bothering you, Eds?” Richie sputtered in a mock tone as he pried himself off the wall he’d been pushed into, and clicked on the desk lamp. Eddie, clearly having worked himself into a tizzy, was making himself busy by frantically pacing the room, blustering as he went.

“What the hell is the matter with you?!?”

Richie was going to respond, but he could tell that Eddie was going to need the floor for the next few minutes.

“Is any of this registering with you? Can you not take any of this seriously? I got vomited on by a fucking LEPER today! I got stabbed IN THE FACE by Henry FUCKING Bowers! And yeah, we ARE probably going to die tomorrow!” Eddie came to a stop in front of Richie, but he was still huffing and puffing angrily and that cute vein was popping out of his forehead. Cute? Ah shit. No! Not cute!

“Do you wanna, I don’t know, sit down Eds? Catch your breath?” Richie sighed out. He forgot how wound up Eddie Spaghetti could get. He had forgotten a lot of things, he realized, as the day’s events shot back into his head with stunning clarity.

“Catch my BREATH?” Eddie’s eyes bugged out in anger as his hand slipped instinctively down to reach for the inhaler he clearly didn’t have hiding in his pjs. The panic on his face when he came to that realization, struck another forgotten chord in Richie’s mind, as _his hands _instinctively came up to rest on Eddie’s tensed shoulders.

“Shhh. Shhhh. I got you, okay? Calm down, Spaghetti Man.”

That not at all cute vein in Eddie’s head looked like it was about to burst before he locked his jaw and took a begrudgingly deep breath. “Now sit down, and I’ll get you a glass of water.”

Richie released his shoulders and padded over to the en suite to get him a glass. Behind him, Richie could hear Eddie move across the floor, and the distinctive creak of the mattress springs. There was a perfectly good chair at the desk, but ok. Whatever.

“There. Feel better?” Richie handed Eddie the glass and didn’t budge until the other man had downed the whole thing.

“Yes.” The anger was gone from his voice, but something else had crept in, and Richie couldn’t tell what.

“What if we _do_ die tomorrow, Rich?” His voice was barely a whisper now and Richie could identify the tone. It was wistful. What the hell about this situation was _wistful_?

“I dunno, Eds. I guess we….”

“I swear to fucking Christ, Richie if the next word out of your mouth is a joke!” The anger returned as Eddie shot daggers up at him. Anger was good. Angry Eddie was something he could deal with. But then came tears. Tears he could not deal with. Not when they were kids. And definitely not now. They were adults, damn it! They were middle aged! Fuck, they were supposed to be in control by now. Why was so much of this out of their control?

“What do you want me to say, Eds?” Richie sat next to Eddie on the bed, defeated.

“Something serious. For once, Richie, something serious. Just anything to let me know you’re-… _we’re_ going to do everything we can to live through tomorrow.” The tears weren’t coming through in his voice, but Richie could see them rolling down the smaller man’s cheeks well enough.

“I don’t know if I can, Eddie. I resort to humor when I don’t know what I’m doing.” He tentatively reached out one of his long arms and wrapped it around Eddie’s shoulder.

“Jesus. You must be clueless all the fuckin’ time. How did you even make it to adulthood?” Eddie chuckled and Richie couldn’t help himself. The arm he snaked around his shoulder suddenly tightened as Richie pulled him into a headlock.

“Beats the shit out of whatever adulthood you think you carved out for yourself.” He laughed as Eddie stiffened under him. Oh yeah, _the wife. _“Sorry, Eds… I’m sure you’re just rolling in wedded bliss.”

“We aren’t.” Eddie murmured so quietly Richie had to strain to hear him. He also didn’t realize that he still had Eddie’s head pressed to his chest, not that Eddie was making any moves to free himself. “She threw me out after I put my foot down about coming back here…”

“I’m sorry.” Richie whispered into Eddie’s hair, pressing a gentle kiss to the dark locks before he could stop himself. Luckily, Eddie didn’t seem to notice.

“I remembered something today…” Eddie whispered again. He was talking so quietly, that Richie _had _to keep his head plastered to the top of Eddie’s. How else was he going to hear him?

“Something about a leper?”

“Something about you.” Shit.

Sudden flashes of his own experience today flooded back into Richie’s mind as he desperately tried to keep his cool.

“Oh?.... My keen fashion sense, I hope.” Deflect. Deflect. Deflect.

“No. Something from when we were teenagers…” His voice was so low now.

“Ahhh... All the pussy I got in high school, now I remember.” He felt Eddie tense beneath him and prepared for a sharp comeback. But it didn’t happen. This, Richie realized, was going to be bad.

“We were fifteen or sixteen… I think. We were definitely taller, I know that. And you and I had a huge exam to study for…”

Something began to dig at the back of Richie’s head. Like the day before, when all the memories were coming back.

“I was able to get away from mom a bit early and came to your house. Your mom said you were already upstairs, so I went to your room.”

Wait…

“You… you were sitting in that big chair, that egg looking one from the sixties? And you had your boom-box playing…”

No…

“And you were well….” Eddie coughed and Richie remained as still as a statue. “You were masturbating.”

Shit….

“I was going to do something, like kick open your door, and call you out for being such a horn-dog, but then…”

Fuck….

“I heard you. You said my name. You- you moaned it as you, um finished…” Shit. Fuck. Bitch. Cunt. Dick. Mother fucking…son of a cock-sucking…

And it all came flooding back to him. Richie never knew what happened that day. He waited and waited for Eddie to come over to study with him. And when he finally called the Kaspbrak homestead, to call Eddie a bailing little bitch, his mom only said that he got sick on the way to his house and came right home. Richie didn’t see Eddie for a whole week. He had just assumed that Eddie had _actually_ gotten sick for a change. But no. He had caught Richie masturbating, _to him_, and freaked out so hard that he used his mom’s hypochondria to his advantage.

“Jesus, Eddie. I- I don’t know what to…I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.” It was his turn to cry now. Was he sure the Clown hadn’t snuck in and killed him at any point? Because this had to be it right here. This was hell.

“Don’t be.”

“What?”

“Don’t be sorry.” Richie became vaguely aware that Eddie was pulling away from his grip. He adjusted his eyes and squinted to focus on the man in his bed. The man he just remembered he had been in love with for most of his life. Even if he didn’t actually remember, but there was a feeling. One he always had. Something he could never quite put his finger on.

“Do you know what I did?... When I went home?”

“H-Had an anxiety attack and burned every photo of me?” Richie was trying very hard to control his breathing. This was getting out of hand.

“I told mom I needed a bath to ‘sweat it out’ and beat my meat so hard I saw spots when I came.” Red nose. Any second now. Fucking balloons dropping from the ceiling. Any. Second. Now….

While he was waiting for The Clown to show up, Richie failed to notice Eddie’s hand creeping up his thigh. He continued to not notice all the way up until a shy pinky brushed the growing erection in his boxer shorts.

“Eddie?....” Richie breathed out. He wanted to ask what had come over his friend? What the hell did he think he was doing? Was he _sure_ he wasn’t that fucking clown? But all he could get out was, “…Eddie… I…”

“Shut up, Trashmouth, I’m not done.” Eddie squeezed his leg, but kept his hand in place. “After I came so many times I thought I was going to go blind from zinc deficiency… the panic set in.”

Regret colored his face as he took a deep breath. Richie wanted to pull him back in, but he somehow forgot how to move.

“I thought about how Mom would react. What the kids at school would do. What the other Losers would think. And I got scared. I-I didn’t know what to do. I wanted to tell you. But then I thought that would make it worse. We would both know, but wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. Except maybe sneak around and always be looking over our shoulders to make sure we wouldn’t get caught.”

Eddie was visibly shaking now, and Richie finally willed himself to pull him into a hug.

“I resolved to tell you once we graduated. Because then we would be free. We wouldn’t have to be afraid. We could leave this horrible town and not ever have to look back. But then…”

“We _did_ leave.” Richie heard what sounded like his voice say. “We _didn’t_ look back. We just… forgot… instead.”

“And now ‘we’re probably going to die tomorrow’, and I never got to tell you.” Eddie muffled into Richie’s t-shirt.

“Never got to tell me what? That you used to yank it to me back in high school?” If he didn’t have his arms clamped around Eddie, he would’ve punched _himself_ in the face for that one.

“That I love you. I’ve always loved you. I don’t even care if you don’t feel the same. I get it if it was just some ‘phase’ you went through.”

“Do you know what I remembered today?” Richie didn’t wait for Eddie’s response. This needed to happen now, before he lost his nerve.

“I remembered the moment I realized I liked boys…” he felt Eddie freeze under him, but he continued. “It’s just a fucking shame it had to coincide with my crushing on Bowers’ fucking cousin. Bowers called me out and the other shit turned on me. _I _panicked. I ran, and ran, and ran. Then there was a thing with Paul Bunyan, but we’re skipping that…” He held Eddie tighter. If he wanted to pull away, he wasn’t making any moves to do so.

“I cried and got angry, and it hurt. It really fucking hurt. But then it dawned on me that there _was_ one person who wouldn’t turn on me. One who was always on my side. One who never told me ‘Beep. Beep.’”

Now it was Richie’s turn to pull away. If they _were _going to have _this _conversation, the one he’d been avoiding and repressing his whole life, he was going to damn well look the sonofabitch in the eye. “It’s you, Eddie. It’s always only been you.”

Richie might’ve had more to say, but he couldn’t get the words out. Not with Eddie’s mouth suddenly suction-cupped to his. The full-blown flannel pjs somehow masked the fact the Eddie was surprisingly strong as well, as he lurched the pair of them into a reclining position on the bed. And damn it, if that erection was getting harder and harder to ignore…

As if Eddie was reading his mind, he slid a hand down and gently, if not awkwardly, and cupped his bulge. Richie let out a surprised gasp as he broke away from Eddie.

“What?” he rasped, breathless.

“Edward, Eddie-bear, Eds, Kaspbrak! Didn’t your mom ever tell you to keep your hands off of another man’s junk?”

“I can stop, if you want.” Eddie said in mock indifference as he gave Richie a playful squeeze.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Richie growled as he grabbed Eddie’s face, carefully avoiding the bandage on his cheek, and pulled him down for anther kiss.

Eddie repositioned himself above Richie, replacing his hand with his thigh, and began to grind against him. Richie never imagined in his wildest dreams that this would be happening, and that Eddie would be so eager to boot. But he had to do something, or this was all going to be over too soon.

“Eddie, Eddie, wait!” Richie was mentally punching himself in the face again, as he forced the shorter off of him. The look of disappointment in his eyes was almost enough to break his heart.

“Let’s just take a sec, ok? We don’t want to ruin that sexy number you got on there, now do we?”

That gave Eddie pause. Richie rolled his eyes as the shock of genuine concern tore across Eddie’s face. He was actually going to grind out in his jammies and not even realize it. He sat up with Eddie and began to pop open the buttons.

“Honestly, Ed’s. I don’t know why you cover yourself up so much.” He smiled devilishly as he helped Eddie pull the shirt off and toss it to the floor. “I seem to remember you wearing a lot of short shorts back in the day.”

“Fuck you, those were hip!”

“That’s the idea, and hopefully _with_ your hips.” Richie wiggled his eyebrows as he made to pull at Eddie’s bottoms.

“You know what? I think I changed my mind.” He groaned.

“Have you now, that’s a shame…” Richie grinned as he reached past the elastic rim of Eddie’s pajama bottoms and clamped onto the full erection he found there. Jesus, Eddie was packing. Richie couldn’t ruminate on that ‘little’ revelation long, however, because Eddie’s hand found itself in Richie’s boxers doing the same thing.

“Copy-cat…” he wheezed out as Eddie’s hand began to move.

“Turnabout’s fair play…” Eddie smiled into Richie’s mouth as he kissed him again.

“Pants… off… now…” Not so eloquent, but the only response Richie could fire back.

In a blink, they were both nude and blushing, as they realized it took them nearly forty years of friendship to get to this point.

“Eddie, you know…” Richie heaved as Eddie tentatively crawled into his lap. “We don’t have to…do this… tonight… you know…I mean… I’m pretty sure this is both of our first times being ‘gay’ and all…”

“Shut up, Tozier. I’m nervous too. But considering tomorrow…” He took a moment and heaved a sigh that spoke volumes. “You’re the only person I would ever want to do this with. So let’s just say we start with this…” Eddie grabbed both their erections in one hand and gave them both a soft squeeze. “…And see what happens.” He finished with a moan that matched Richie’s.

He wrapped his arms around Eddie’s neck and pulled himself against the already sweating chest. It felt warm and inviting. Like he was always supposed to be there. He heard Eddie’s heartbeat climb as his hands began to move up and down their shafts. Christ, it was a good thing no one had access to his thoughts. He was literally sitting here, naked, on a bed with another man being jerked off, and _this_ is what would’ve killed him.

Richie was vaguely aware that Eddie was doing all the work here, and he was damned if he let Eddie take all the credit for this. He slid his hands from Eddie’s shoulder blades down to his ass and gave it a quick squeeze. A hitched chuckle escaped Eddie’s mouth and Richie decided that wasn’t enough. Without thinking, he leaned forward and causally ran his tongue across the nearest nipple. This earned him a sexy moan. Richie liked that. So he did it again. He moved from one to the next and back again, licking and sucking as Eddie wiggled more and more in his arms. He was finding it harder and harder to concentrate though, as Eddie was getting closer and closer to his own climax. Richie noticed his grip start to loosen too soon and he wrapped his hands around Eddie’s.

“We’re almost there. I got you, ok Spaghetti Man?”

“You’re really gonna f-finish us off with _Spaghetti Man_?” Eddie gasped, eyes closed.

“I was actually… thinking… of giving you a little high school flashback…_Eddie_…” Richie placed a hand at the back of Eddie’s head and held it against his own.

“_Eddie…” _He whispered again, as the other’s breathing became more and more labored, their joined hands pumping faster and faster.

“_Eddie…” _And there it was. Richie felt the tension suddenly release as he came into their hands.

Eddie followed close behind with a few stuttered grasps that melted into moans, but Richie was spent. He could no longer hold both their weight and fell back against the bed, taking Eddie with him.

After a few minutes of catching their breaths, Richie broke the silence. “Sooo… wanna spend the night?”

“Well… seeing as I’m absolutely filthy, and _my _bathroom is currently covered in blood. I think that spending the night in here would be a very practical decision.” Eddie smiled into Richie’s neck as he spoke.

“_Just_ practical?” Richie purred as he thrust against Eddie, making damn sure he could feel the mess between them. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he heard Eddie push down a dry heave.

“Necessary. Very fucking necessary, you disgusting asshole.” Eddie wrestled himself out of Richie’s iron grip and waddled his way to the bathroom.

-

After sneaking his way into the shower behind Eddie, earning a sock to the gut, and another make-out session, both men found themselves tucked into Richie’s bed and in each other’s arms.

“You are going to take tomorrow seriously, right Rich?” Eddie slurred as sleep was finally starting to take him. “Because, I don’t think I can lose you.”

“As much as it _kills_ me, to take a clown seriously…” He pressed a kiss to the cute vein that returned to Eddie’s forehead. “I’ll do it for you, Eddie.”

He sighed as he closed his eyes and finally felt the pull of sleep. “I don’t think I could loose you, either. And besides, you owe me some different positions.” He smiled as he felt Eddie pinch his side.

“Fuck you…”

“I was thinking the other way around, but whatever floats your boat babe…” He was certain Eddie said something after that, but Madam Slumber got to him first. ‘Good night’s sleep’ indeed.

-

One easy-peasy trip into the sewer, followed by a light dusting of Killer Space Clown murder, and topped off with several dozen showers for good measure later, and Richie remembered to ask. But Eddie couldn’t recall. It must’ve not been a very good retort. It didn’t matter though. There would be others. _Plenty _of others if Richie had anything to do with it.

______________________________________________

NOW WITH 100% MORE [SEQUEL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957465)!!!

**Author's Note:**

> And SINCE I decided to screw with cannon, Eddie can live DAMMIT!


End file.
